lovely
by Ravens-Illusion
Summary: Hinata can't seem to find a break in life. Her sweet naruto is gone, and she still has her father hanging over her neck. Untill she goes out into the woods for some special training.....
1. Chapter 1

1Dear diary,

Kurenai had suggested that I get a diary, I have no clue why...

Over the past few days, Kurenai has brought something up that made my spine tingle. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. The first time, that... I felt like I was loved... when it happened it was during the time Naruto...Had gone away from Konaha... It was exactly 2 years after he left. With my idol gone, I had only one person pushing me, Kurenai. Of course Kiba-kun and Shino-kun helped, but Kurenai helped the most. She pushed me to my limit, and thanks to her I became a Chuunin.

Kurenai had offered me some special Genjutsu training. I agreed, and she took me out deep into the forest. She first tried to teach me Jubaku Satsu, she showed me several times. One time when she was in the tree she over her head so she could look me in the eyes, and explain to me what I did wrong. As I finally started to get it, I all of a sudden completely failed. I had successfully disappeared, the tree rose up, but I couldn't seem to finish it. So Kurenai did it on me again, I thought she was just going to show me the right way to do it, I was completely wrong and surprised what happened next. But, instead I felt her arms on my shoulders, then her hands on my breast. I was shocked at first, but for some reason, it didn't seem wrong.

"Kurenai..."

"Yes Hinata?"

I was confused about what I was going to ask...

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Im not sure..."

She ended the Genjustsu. Kurenai's hand were at her side now. I was looking at the floor. A little depressed. Kurenai could feel it, so she put her arms around my waist and held me tightly. She walked back several feet, and pressed her self against a tree. I was on the verge of tears. My fathers words kept coming back to me. I was useless and weak. I started to cry. Kurenai held me, she was one of the only people who knew how hard it was.

I still had my shyness, and Naruto was away, she was the only thing I had left to truly inspire me. As she held me, I felt more comfortable. I stopped crying and looked up at her. Her eyes were full of worry. Looking at them I began to cry again. It wasn't sad tears, but tears of joy. She really cared about me.

I layed my head in her chest. As I stoped crying, she let go of me. She suddenly walk past me. Then all of a sudden. My body was pressed up against the tree Kurenai was just on. She leaned toward me. I panicked and looked away. My cheeks were burning scarlet. I started to think, half of me was trying to convince myself that she didn't lean in to kiss me and the other half wanted to see what it was like.

The side that wanted to see what It was like finally won, and I looked back at Kurenai. She looked exactly like she did when I looked away. She gave me a nice smile as she came closer. I closed my eyes and waited. As I opened them, she was inches away from me. She was looking at me with eyes that I had never seen. She looked, for a lack of a better word, sexy. You can't blame me for getting a little excited. No, not a little, a lot, I was really turned on for some reason. As she began to lean forward a little more, my only thoughts were, 'I wish People would be this nice to me all the time...'

Finally our lips met. It felt so nice, gentle, and warm. But, much to my disliking, it was over quickly. That little time, I felt a lot of things: happiness, love, safety. As she pulled away from me I needed to catch my breath. I went to kiss her back, but, I stopped myself. I felt a little selfish.

She knew that I had enjoyed it. She put both arms around me, and pulled me up to her. Yet again. She stopped right before she kissed me. This time I didn't let her have her fun teasing me. I moved up to her on my own. The kiss lasted much longer. It seemed like are bodies were closer this time. I could feel her heart beating against my chest.

TenTen had told me that she felt relaxed when Neji-niisan first kissed her. But I didn't feel like that. My heart was beating fast, I was enjoying it so much. I was still excited from are first two kisses. The fact that we were closer and I could feel her breasts pushed against mine it turned me on. She pulled away from me again and I could still taste her cherry flavored lips.

I was lost beyond this point. I had no clue what to do. I looked at her, my eyes full of confusion. She held me tightly. I felt safe in her arms. All of a sudden she let go. I looked up at her. She looked back, her eyes moving quickly. I didn't take long to figure out she was panicking. At the moment, I was a little confused at what was wrong. Later, I had found out that Kurenai had dreamed of that moment for the past year.

"What, what was the problem?" I said concerned.

"You were only 15. You were just a teenager. I am a women."

I guessed that the age difference was the problem. Now, back to the moment.

I rested my head in her chest, trying to show her that it was perfectly fine that she kissed me. She got the message.

"Hinata..."

"Yes, Knai?"

"Knai?"

I blushed and buried my self further into her chest. Kurenai was a smart women. She had already gotten the new nickname. I toke the 'ure' out of her name. Leaving, Knai. I like the way it sounded...

"Ok, as long as I get to call you, _Hinata_"

In essence, it was exactly the same as my real name. But, that wasn't it. Her voice was extremely sexy when she said it. I started to shake a little. She held me, again. I stopped shaking, I felt so calm in her arms.

"Hey, would you like to. Sleep over?" Kurenai said...

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 The sleep over

1Dear, dairy...

Well, ill take up were I left off...

"S-sl-sleep. W-with you?"

" Yes, exactly.."

I blushed, looked away, and started to think. I didn't know what she meant.

" What do you mean?"

"In my bed, together..."

I turned dark red and buried myself in her chest. I wanted that, a lot , but, I couldn't answer really.

"Yes then?"

I nodded, not coming out of her breasts. She giggled a little. We stayed like that for several minutes. When I finally came out and looked at her, she smiled.

"Come on, its getting late, we should go back."

"Kay..."

As we got back, it was already dark. I clung to Kurenai's arm as we walked. As we went to my house. Kurenai was perfectly calm as she told my father that I would be sleeping at her house tonight. He said ok, I got my things, and my walked to her house. As we got there, I put my jacket on the rack. She said she was going to take a shower. I nodded as I looked around her apartment. It was quite a while. I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't have time to turn around. She put her hands around me, and grabbed my breasts. I was a little shocked.

As she started to massage them, I completely melted. My arms went limp at my side, and my legs started to buckle. She stopped, picked me up and moved me over to the couch. I sat on top of her, and she then coutied to massage me. I could feel myself starting to get wet. She moved her hand down further. She put her hand on my leg. She then moved it, and started to, rub my, pussy...

I moaned in delight, She smiled. Several minutes later, she had already striped me of my cloths. I was still siting on top of her, and she coutied doing what she did before.

I grabbed the couch tightly.

"AHH, Knai-chan. I can't. Hold it, any longer!"

As I finished up having sex for the first time, Kurenai picked me up and carried me into her room.

She laid me down. She crawled up next to me and put the blanket on both of us. All of a sudden she started to laugh.

"Wh-what's s-so, Fu-funny. Knai -chan?"

"For such a shy girl its funny how the day of your first kiss is all so the day you lost your virginity."

I turned bright red and buried myself in my usually spot. She smiled at me as I fell a sleep in her arms.

**End chapter 2!**

A/N Yes this chapter is very erotic, but you can't tell me you didn't like it, RIGHT! well, all jokes aside, this was a short chapter, im sorry it was so short, i know, i know, i didn't feel like typing up a full out sex chapter. Next chapter im planing on will have alot of story, i promise. Also, id like to thank, my editer and one of my closes friends, Wulfric. (on this site...)


	3. Chapter 3 The day

Dear diary...

I awoke to find that Knai was gone, I lay there, alone in the bed.

"KNAI-CHAN!" I yelled, sitting up right. I threw of the white covers off of me.

I ran out of bed, Yelling her name and running around the house. I leaded up against the door, defeated. The wood felt hard agasit my bare back. I was about to cry when the bathroom door opened from behind. I feel backwards. Kurenai caught me.

"You were looking for me?"

I turned crimson at my stupidity. The whole time I was yelling and running around, I was completely oblivious to the shower running.

"You stayed the night with me..."

"Of course, you do stay with the people you love, no?"

I started to cry, yet again, tears of joy. She held me tightly, stroking my hair lovingly. As I stopped crying.

"You should put some clothes on, aren't you cold?"

"No, not really..."

She let go of me. As soon as she did, I was suddenly freezing. Kurenai laughed.

"Go put some clothes on."

I nodded. I went back in to the bedroom. She yelled into the bedroom.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, ok!"

"Kay!"

As I walked into her room I stared at the drawers, they were ebony, the silver handels were cold to the touch. I looked threw her clothes, all most all of the clothes were extremely, ummm, small. I imaged what she would look like in them. I blushed, ever time I looked through a new drawer, I got redder. As I finally got to the last drawer, I found something I liked. It was a long purple T-shirt, and dark purple pants. I was about to put them on when I realized I forgot something... As I looked I settled on silver bra and panties. They had designs on them, it was a long zig zag line and some flowers. You could practically see thruogh them.

I sighed as I walked out of the room, dressed. I looked up from the floor, Knai was standing there, in front of me. I was startled, I toke a step back.

"Like my, collection?"

I blushed and looked at the floor. She put her hand on my cheek and pulled it up, planting a kiss on my lips. She pressed me agasint the wall, pulling her self closer to me.

"How wet did you get when you imaged me in them?"

I turned bright red.

"I-I ahhh, umm... a little..."

She smiled.

"I can't wait to strip you and see what bra you picked." She said, her voice dripping with lust.

It made me shudder. She laughed. I looked back at her. She planted another kiss on my lips. As we kissed, I could feel her hand on my waist and on my head, playing with my hair. I was a little surprised when I felt her tongue rub against my bottom lip. Letting it in, I began to melt with pleasure. As she pulled away from me, she licked my lips one more time. She smiled as she looked at my breasts, my nipples were poking threw my shirt.

She smiled again as she pinched on of them. I put my arm around her, brought her close and tightly squeezed her ass. Her smile seemed to get bigger as she pinched harder. I started to moan in delight. She then sudden stopped.

"I got to go cook breakfast, call you when its ready!"

She left me there to deal with how wet I was... I slid to the floor. I sat there and thought. Time seemed to fly bye.

"COME ON HINATA! Its ready!"

I slowly rose to my feet. I walked into her dinning room. I sat down. The table was made of fine wood, it was old though. The chair was the same.

Time passed

We had a nice meal together. She told me she had to go out and do some missions, I nodded as she walked out the door. I explored her house for a half an hour, then I decided to go out for a walk.

As i was walking a heard to girls call my name. I looked behind me to see a long blonde haired women and a short pink haired one.

"Ah, hello, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Hehe, why hello there Hinata..." They both said, an evil glare in there eyes.

I toke a step back, "So-o ho-ow are y-you..."

Inno grabed my hand and tuged. "Come on!"

"What, were?"

"You'll see!"

They toke me into a restaurant, it was already about one in the afternoon... The restaurant looked like a common bar.

They stoped walking in frout of a table, I noticed all the people who were all ready there.

The table was small and not that long. It was made of glass. Everyone was siting on the floor, eating and drinking.

"Hello..." I looked at each of them, trying to name them in my head.

"Tenten, Saukra, Ino, Tsunade-sama, umm, Shizune-san? I think thats it... Anko and Temari..."

Sakura told me to take a seat. I did, and so did Ino and her also took a seat. Tsunade raised her glass.

"Girls night out!" Tsunade said, already drunk

"Umm, its in the middile of the afternoon..." I said, trying not to sound mean.

Tsunade gave me a, 'what are you talking about?' look, as she coninued to move her glass about in the air.

Time passed

As we finished eating Ino got a sinster look in her eye.

"Hey, since this is a girls night out... Lets play a little game..."

"Shut up Ino-pig."

"You shut up billboard brow!" Ino said, raiseing her fist in the air.

"What, game?" TenTen said, looking at Ino.

"We go around the table discribing how a kiss from are crushs would be like, I'll go first!"

Half the table sighed as she started to discibe a kiss with Sasuke. Then went Sakura, Sasuke again. Tsuande was to drunk to say anthing, Shizune waved her hands in the air, claming to have no crush. Anko also said she had none, but in a much more, loud voice. Next went Temari.

"I have no crush, next!"

"Oh? What about, Shikamaru?" Ino said.

"I do not have a crush on Shikamaru!" Temari said, her cheecks turning a light shade of red.

Everyone laughed as Temari looked at us evily. Next was TenTen, she did Neji...

Then came to me.

"Come on Hinata! What would a kiss from Naruto be like!" Ino said, yelling at me from across the table.

"Naruto-kun!" I was a little shocked, I forgot all about him. I liked Knai-chan. But I had a crush on Naruto... I didn't know what to do. Just then Kurenai walked into the private room.

She sat down next to me, "Come on Hinata, tell them who you like..." She said, come close to me.

"Ummmm... Kurenai-chan... I, I..." I couldn't really find the courage to tell everyone, and I was a little unsure how I liked at the moment. Everyone leaned a little closer, waiting. Kurenai whispered words of encouragement into my hear.

"You can do it, I believe in you. Besides, I'll give you a little present after this..."

"I love. You Kurenai-chan!" I hugged her and tug my head into her chest as ever one's mouth hit the floor.

END CHAPTER 3!

A/N: Ah? Was that a good chapter?


End file.
